Tested Loyalties
by Half-Blood Warrior Kitty
Summary: Orphan Akina is attacked by her science teacher, and her life is never the same. Claimed by Demeter, Akina is never sure what to believe. She's been lied to her whole life: Why should she? Rated T for later on...


Tested Loyalties

Prologue. Why Does This Happen To Me?

The goddess raced through the trees, muttering curses in ancient Greek. Why now? Why not next week? Or never? Yes, yes, never would be good! The goddess sighed and hid behind a tree as the ranger shined his flashlight around. She climbed up to the mountaintop and disappeared inside the cave.

* * *

Chapter 1. Things Get Weird

Akina paused at her locker. Her friend Joseph was blabbing on about how something didn't seem right and that she had to make the bus on time. Akina sighed and looked Joseph in the eyes.

"Look," she told him, "I'll make the bus. I just need to pick up something from Mr. McCarthy."

When Joseph looked hesitant, Akina said, "Joe, if I don't make the bus, oh, I don't know, I'll pay for all your lunches next year or something. I don't see what the big deal is about making the bus!"

Joseph muttered something, and shook his head.

"I'll see you around, ok?"

Joseph gave her a long look, and said, "I hope so."

Akina smiled at Joseph. "There's nothing to worry about. I'll see you on the bus." She felt her friend's gaze pierce through her shirt as she walked down the hall.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Akina made her way to her science teacher's classroom. She pushed her dirty blonde hair behind her ears out of nervousness. Her sky blue eyes flicked back and forth as she entered the room.

"Mr. McCarthy?"

A chill crawled down Akina's back, and she held her jaw shut to keep her teeth from chattering. "Mr. McCarthy, you don't need to have your air conditioner on this high!"

The door slammed behind her. Akina whirled around to see her science teacher lock the door. "Mr. McCarthy, what did you need to see me for? I need to get home!"

Mr. McCarthy's eyes glinted strangely, and his features became distorted. "You won't leave this school alive!"

Akina backed up and self-consciously rattled the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. She fingered for the lock, and twisted it until it clicked.

Mr. McCarthy was growing in size and his skin grew dark. He bellowed in triumph as he charged towards the door.

At the very last second, without thinking, Akina swung the door open and the monster ran into the hall and crashed against a row of lockers. She locked the door and darted for the alternate exit into the tiny Science Prep room. Through the window in the door, Akina saw the door disintegrate. Her eyes widened as the monster whirled about looking for her.

Looking closer at her ex-science teacher, she noticed a tattoo on his left arm; a red maple leaf. The symbol of…………

"Canada?" Akina exclaimed in astonishment. The creature probably heard her, because the next minute, the door had been ripped off its hinges.

The ten-year-old girl screamed, and in a panic, raced to the window and tried to loosen the catch that held it closed. It barely budged.

The monster howled in delight, "You…Are…MINE!!!!" and he lunged for Akina.

At the last millisecond, by some miracle, the window latch swung open. The girl jumped out the now open window without thinking.

Akina bounced off a bush and landed on the ground in the courtyard. The 7th Grade history teacher, Mr. Gozalsky, was passing by the window in his wheelchair. Akina shouted, "MR. GOZALSKY! MR. GOZALSKY! HELP!"

Mr. Gozalsky turned, and his eyes grew wide.

Akina made a one-eighty and her jaw dropped. Her ex-science teacher was looming ominously above her. He cackled, and lunged.

Akina turned and ran to the doors. They were locked tight.

Mr. Gozalsky was wheeling up as fast as he could. He unlocked the door and tossed Akina a ballpoint pen.

She caught the pen, but had no time to be confused. She drew up closer to the monster, and uncapped the pen. A blade emerged from the tip, and impaled the monster. It dissipated into green smoke, and Akina capped the pen.

She walked back to Mr. Gozalsky, and handed the pen to him. He accepted it with a nod.


End file.
